Zenigata's Retirement
by Nomadictroll23
Summary: This a sequel to "To Phil a hole in Zenigata's heart"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Lupin III. I just write fan fics (  
  
LUPIN THE 3RD!!!!!! Lupin: So this kid named Denny is holding a tournament for all the greatest Anime characters. All though there are some strong men, my eyes are set on the blue-haired bombshell, Ryoko. WHAT? Ol' Pops is in the tournament? There are also two plumbers and a yellowed haired fighter? Man, this is going to be one doose of a tournament. See ya next time in Anime Games: Round One Rumble!! Toodles!!  
  
Zenigata's Retirement  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko are sitting in a hotel room watching the news.  
  
Reporter: Inspector Zenigata, the man who has been trying to catch the notorious thief Lupin the 3rd and his accomplices is one of the most popular men on daytime TV! Zenigata, who has been trying to put the thief in prison back in Tokyo for over five years now. Trying to seek help for his obsession with catching the criminal mastermind.  
  
Lupin: You hear that? They called me a criminal mastermind! I am a genius  
  
Jigen: You're not that much of a genius now, dumb ass! You're face is plastered on every TV because of that stunt we pulled off on the Dr. Phil show. Now the whole American public knows your face!  
  
Reporter: During the show, Inspector Zenigata got a surprise to find out that he wasn't talking to Dr. Phil but was talking to the thief himself! Inspector Zenigata tried catching Lupin yet he escaped before him or any other of the security could get to him. Our reporter Cynthia Macman had an exclusive interview with the Inspector on his journey all over the world and the exploits of Lupin the 3rd  
  
Cynthia: Now Inspector Zenigata, I know that you have been trying to catch Lupin for quite some time. Why do you think that Lupin is so out of reach?  
  
Inspector Zenigata (sobbing): He's a master of disguise that's why. He always knows how to fool me into thinking he's someone else. And the fact that he doesn't work alone. There's Jigen and Goemon and Lupin's girlfriend. oh yeah, Fujiko.  
  
Fujiko: Lupin's girlfriend! Why does he keep saying that! Lupin (Getting close to her): Maybe cause it's true. Fujiko then proceeds to slap him in the face. Lupin: Jeez Fujiko! Your love is definitely hard!  
  
Inspector Zenigata: All I wanted was to catch Lupin, so that I could be recognized as one of the best Inspectors in the world. It would seem that I would be so close to catching him, but I would never be able to. Now I have decided that I should give up for good. I have tried giving up before, but my rage for not succeeding just made me want to catch him even more. Now, I've finally decided to give up. Just seeing Lupin makes me so mad, that's why I went crazy on the show. I just want to find some peace, so I'm leaving his capture up to other Inspectors now. (Facing straight into the camera) You hear that Lupin? I give up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko turn off the TV and just stare at it for a few minutes.  
  
Lupin: I've never felt so bad in my life. Jigen: Now I'm even starting to feel sorry for the old ass. Goemon: Though he may be foolish for trying to catch us, he was only trying to do what he thought would be the better for mankind. Fujiko: He wasn't that bad of a guy. Lupin: Crap, now I'm going to miss the guy who wants to put us in jail. Jigen: Do you think that this is all a set up? I mean he has been one to do these things you know. Lupin: I don't know, maybe we should check it out. I mean, it's not like we can get out of any set up that Zenigata tries pulling on us. Jigen: I don't know Lupin. He has a whole country on his side now Goemon: We must be careful, even when leaving the hotel. Fujiko: Where are we going? Lupin: Home, to find Zenigata. Jigen: Why? Wouldn't it be better if we just left the man alone? Lupin: We can't have other people on the case! We know Zenigata, and we know that he can't catch us. Some other person might be younger and smarter that might not be as easy to get away from. Goemon: Is that the only reason? Lupin: Why? Jigen: I think that your conscious has finally got to you Lupin: What do you mean? We have to go soon, before even more people know who I am. Jigen: Why are so you so eager to go? Lupin: Because! There are millions of millions of people who know who I am! I have to keep on the move! Jigen: Fine, you go and we'll stay here. Lupin: What do you mean? Fujiko: You got all the credit on the TV for doing it yourself, so why don't you do it yourself! Goemon: It's your turn to try being alone and discovering yourself what you can do. Lupin: Fine! I'll go then! Jigen: Tell Zenigata we said hi. Lupin turns beet red from anger and slams the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lupin: Why do my friends always abandon me? Maybe I am a better thief alone. Person on street: Hey, isn't that Lupin? The guy that drove Zenigata nuts? Another Person: Yeah, How mean! Another nother Person: Yeah! Lupin: Oh crap! I forgot that people know who I am now! Lupin hides behind a dumpster in an alley. He comes out as a hippie man. Lupin: Oh jeez I really have to be careful now! Lupin makes it to Tokyo. When he gets to the airport he finds that they have a "Welcome Back Zenigata!" Sign with a whole bunch of people around it. Lupin: What is all this for? Random Person: For Inspector Zenigata of course! He has done so much while trying to catch Lupin, and put on a good name for Japanese law enforcement!  
  
Lupin: Really? Random Person: Oh yeah. He's one of the inspectors out there. The only problem is Lupin happens to be the best thief in the entire world! Lupin: (Enthusiastically) Really? (Catches himself) I mean, really?  
  
Random Person: Look here he comes!  
  
Lupin watches Zenigata get off the plane. He looks depressed still, but forces a smile when he sees all the people around him. Everyone was like "We love you Zenigata!" and "Don't worry about Lupin!" Zenigata started to feel better that he was with his own people and that he was appreciated by so many others. Yet he still felt incomplete. He never finished his goal of catching Lupin, and now someone else was going to do it for him. Lupin saw him, and knew that Zenigata wasn't truly enjoying the events in his honor. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lupin made his way to Zenigata's apartment. Surprisingly, no one was in there but Zenigata. The place was a mess from the party that had just taken place the night before. There was Zenigata, sitting on the couch, watching the news. Zenigata: Come in Lupin. Lupin: How did you know it was me? Zenigata: I've been chasing you for five years, I think that I would recognize you in a silly costume like that. Lupin: What's the matter pops? What aren't you trying to strangle me? Zenigata: I told you, I've given up. Steal anything that you want, I don't really care anymore. Lupin: Why are you so down pops? Zenigata: Dammit, Lupin! Can't you leave me alone? I'm trying to leave a peaceful life. I'm getting a desk job at the police department. Lupin: But you don't deserve that pops. You're still in your prime. Zenigata: Why are you telling me this? You don't want to get caught. Just go will you? Lupin: Fine, I'll tell you why I'm here pops. I'm here to say that, well. Zenigata: Well what? Lupin: Well. Zenigata: Well what?  
  
Lupin: Well.  
  
Zenigata: Just spit it out already you damned thief! Lupin: (very quite and shy) I'm gonna miss you. Zenigata: Wha? Lupin: This is almost shocking to me too, but I'm going to miss seeing you trying to catch us. Zenigata: Well, that is a shock. Lupin: You can't give up now Zenigata! You might catch us one day! Zenigata: No Lupin! I told you, I've given up. You're too damn good for me. I can't catch you! Just go! You're going to get caught! Lupin: Come on pops, you know that you can't give up just yet! Zenigata: (whispers) You're going to have a tough time getting out of here. There are servelance cameras all around. Lupin: Alright pops, you are coming with me. Zenigata: What do you mean?  
  
Lupin then proceeds to pick up Zenigata  
  
Zenigata: PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lupin: No way! Not until you tell me what I want to hear! Zenigata: I'm stronger than you Lupin!!!! Now put me down! Lupin: Oh really? Fine! Lupin picks up a pair of handcuffs. He also grabs a roll of duck tape and taped Zenigata's mouth shut. Lupin: Try getting out of this one Zenigata! Zenigata struggles but can not break free. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lupin: God pops, have you been gaining weight lately? Zenigata struggles even more and tries to talk. You hear him mutter something like "I'll get you Lupin" or close to that nature. Guards Apartment Building: Hey, look it's Zenigata and he's been taken away by Lupin the 3rd! (Lupin took off his costume while at Zenigata's) Get him guys! The Guard chase Lupin down the street, while people stare at him. Lupin: Crap! Come on Zenigata, you gotta run.  
  
Zenigata shakes his head no, but Lupin proceeds to drag him along  
  
Lupin: Please Zenigata! We see Zenigata thump up and down on the ground while Lupin runs as fast as he can. Lupin stops and he takes off the tape that was over Zenigata's mouth. Zenigata: Let me go! God dammit let me go! Lupin: (jokingly) Why do you deny that you love me!  
  
Zenigata gets red with anger  
  
Zenigata: Let me go! You're going to get caught! I don't want to brought into this dammit! Just let me go! Lupin: Ah pops, I didn't knew you cared.  
  
Then a voice comes from a truck on the road  
  
Jigen: Come on Lupin! Get in! Lupin: Well, there's our ride Zenigata. Zenigata: More like your ride Lupin  
  
Zenigata had gotten out of the handcuffs  
  
Lupin: How did you? Zenigata: I've learned some tricks over the years. Now If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you now. Have fun without me!  
  
Zenigata smiles and runs off  
  
Lupin: Crap! Come on guys we have to get him! Zenigata: (Sticks out his tounge) Ha ha! You can't get me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lupin proceeds to chase after Zenigata all through out the city. Lupin would get close to Zenigata, but Zenigata would always get away. Zenigata: See how it feels Lupin! See how it feels to be the one who pursues but can never get what they are looking for? Lupin: We've done this before remember? And I'll tell you, I don't like it!!!!!!! Zenigata: You think that I liked time after time not being able to capture you? You have ruined my life!!!!!! I have spent 5 years of my life for nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lupin finally corners Zenigata in an ally way. They are both panting and are exhausted from the chase. Lupin: Come on Zenigata, just give up! Zenigata: What do you want with me anyway? I don't have anyway microfilm in my teeth! I don't have anything that you want! I told you I'm getting out of this business! I'm sick of it! Day after day after day, of you tormenting me of how I can't catch you! I'm a failure okay? Just let me go and do something that I am good at for once. I happen to be a very fast typer. (He stands stands tall, if he were bragging) Lupin: Come on pops. You're not a failure. You've done a lot of things while you've been looking for me. You were credited with saving Italy and the tower of Pisa. Zenigata: "Credited" It was you guys who really saved it! Lupin: And remember at Christmas, when the joke was on us for getting that bad bottle of 200 year old wine? Zenigata: I haven't spent Christmas with my mom for 5 years Lupin! 5 years! I just want to settle down, and do the relaxing things that I love to do. I've tried catching you. Now it's time to let go.  
  
A net falls down on Zenigata.  
  
Jigen: Why can't we just make that six years?  
  
Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko jump down from the top of the building in the alleyway.  
  
Fujiko: Besides, who wants Christmas turkey anyway when you can have the most expensive stuff in the world!  
  
Goemon: I don't think that we should be doing this. The man said that he wanted find peace. We should let him go and search for it. Jigen: Lupin, you've tried to convince him but he won't budge. Just let him go. Fujiko: Yeah, We've got better things to do like steal some money from people! There was this idiot in the US that I heard about would be a great steal! Lupin: Come on guys! Don't you feel what I feel right now? 


	7. Chapter 7 1

Chapter 7- First Ending I considered (More like the TV show where  
everything turns out to be the same for the next episode)  
  
Zenigata: Feel what right now Lupin? Then all the sudden, police surround the alley and on top of the buildings that are part of the alley Zenigata: Time's up for you Lupin. I've got you now Lupin: Are you so sure? Then Goemon, Jigen, Fujiko and Lupin trying climbing up the buildings while being shot at. Lupin: Goemon, Jigen, hold them off while Fujiko and I will get us a ride out of here! Goemon and Jigen: Right! The police surround Goemon and Jigen. Jigen has run out of bullets and the police broke Goemon's sword. Jigen: Crap! What do we do now? Zenigata: There's no one to help you now. Take em boys. The police grab Goemon and Jigen and put them in hand cuffs. Then Lupin and Fujiko swing down in a heilcopter and save Goemon and Jigen from being taken away by the police. Jigen: Thanks! God that was close! He almost got us there! Lupin: He can get you as long as I'm around Zenigata: (screaming at the helicopter) I'll get you Lupin if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! Lupin: Well it's good to see the old Zenigata back. Jigen: I don't know, but it's funny how you can care about a man that wants to put you in jail. Goemon: I wonder if he will really try to seek peace  
  
Lupin: I think that we'll be seeing him sometime soon  
  
The End 


	8. Chapter 7 2

Chapter 7- Second Ending (My weird Star Wars-ish trying to explain  
everything considerably longer ending)  
  
Zenigata: Oh God. I thought that I would never have to tell you. But you have won. Lupin: What do you need to tell? Zenigata: Lupin, Do you know why you never had a father? Lupin: what do you mean pops? Zenigata: Well, I am that father.  
  
Everyone looks at Zenigata in shock  
  
Lupin:(very quitely, and shyly) You are my father? Zenigata: It's a hard thing to hear, I know. You see, the reason I was never there was because I was always trying to chase after your grandfather. He was a somewhat older than me when I started on the job. I was a rookie then, fresh out of the academy, ready to start my first case. They assigned me your grandfather because I had top honors in my class and they wanted some fresh insight on the case. I tried tracking down your grandfather for years, but I was never able to catch him, just like you. Your grandfather would have been proud. Then he died in a terrible accident when his airplane crashed. Then I might not have said it was so terrible, but it truly was. In a way your grandfather saved my life that day. If I had gotten on his flight, I would have been dead too He had one daughter, which was your mother Lupin. I felt so bad that I went to tell her the bad news.Your mom was a beautiful lady. She was young and all alone without her grandfather. She had no one to support her, so I stayed with her. In a way I felt it was weird because I wanted to put the man she loved so dearly in prison, but no one else would help her. We fell in love and got married. She was the love of my life. Then we had you, our bundle of joy. Of course, when you were only three I was sent off to track down another thief like your grandfather. I didn't want to go, but I was the only one who they could find who had the experince needed. I tried to go home so bad and I was about to get to when you were about ten, but there was a war in the country I was in and became prisoner of war. They finally found me 8 years later. I felt so empty and alone. All I wanted was justice from the man that brought me there. I found out that he was dead. So I decided that I would devote my life to tracking down thieves like him. So then I heard about you Lupin. I heard that you were a theif. I didn't want to admit that you were my son, but of course I knew that you were. So I've tried tracking you down and bringing you to justice all these years, but you've been to smart and sly, like your grandfather. So I decided to give up. I realized that you are my son, and even though you have done some pretty bad things, I love you. I would have hated to be the one who turned in my own son. So go, and live your life and I will live mine. Lupin: (in tears) I finally have a dad! I'm so happy! He hugs Zenigata. Zenigata is a little shocked, but hugs back.. Jigen: What a family reunion Goemon: I'll say Fujiko: That's so sweet! Lupin: No wonder why I cared about you! I knew there was a reason! Zenigata: You guys better go, before you get caught! Lupin: Don't worry about us pops, We can get out of anything. Here, we'll take you home They all piled into the van and headed back to Zenigata's apartment. Jigen: Take care, man Goemon: May you find peace in yourself Fujiko: Bye! Lupin: (Awarkdly) Love you dad! Zenigata: (Awardly) Love you too, son Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko leave. They are in a helicopter Lupin is flying Jigen: I'm going to miss the old guy chasing us around. Everyone looks a little sad. Fujiko: Come on guys, cheer up. We have so many more things to steal! Come on Lupin! There is more money and more precious things that are just waiting for us! Lupin just stares and flies the helicopter. Fujiko: Come on baby, you know that I want you! Lupin doesn't pay any attention to her. He still looks sad Fujiko: What's wrong with him? He isn't paying attention to me even when I sweet talk him! Jigen: Leave him alone. I would still be shocked to find out that I had a dad when I didn't have one my whole life. Espcially if it was someone like Zenigata. Lupin: (angrily) I'm fine! Just shut up and leave me alone! Goemon: Lupin will be fine. Don't worry Fujiko: He better be Jigen: Why? Do you really care about Lupin? Fujiko: He's the best thief in the world! Of course I want him better! Jigen: I think that there is more of a reason then that. Fujiko: (almost chidlishly) No there isn't! Jigen: Just admit you love him! Fujiko: No! I can't! Jigen: Why? You know that you do! Fujiko doesn't say anything Jigen: You care more about him then you think you do Fujiko! You should at least admit that! Fujiko: Fine! I do care about Lupin! I do! Lupin: You do? Really? (Is still in a depressed mood, yet happy to hear what Fujiko said) Fujiko: (sighs) Yes, I do care about you Lupin. Lupin: (quietly) Love you too, babe The End 


End file.
